


because sadness will come

by seventeencrows



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: "why are you hitting yourself? stop hitting yourself" the metaphysical edition, alana sarah maxwell coming out of the void to shame keplerkind, spoilers through the latest ep, up to some more experimental bullshit instead of actually writing better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeencrows/pseuds/seventeencrows
Summary: There's only so many moves you can make when you're both sides of the chessboard.





	because sadness will come

**Author's Note:**

> you know when you're in a stress and psychosis-induced haze and you write something on tuesday while neck-deep in research articles and promptly forget it until you open your laptop on thursday? no? is that just me?
> 
> title from the lyrics of my favourite song in finnish: _yksi, kaksi, kolme, neljä / anna iloinen olla / koska suru tulee / anna hänen mennä (one, two, three, four / let me be happy / because sadness will come / let them go)_

“How the hell could you let this happen?”          “Well?”

“The situation got,”          “the situation got out of hand.”

“Oh, I’ll say. But that, that sounds like a _personal problem,_ sir. Sounds like something you should have _squared away_ before you showed up to work.”

“I—”

“No. _No._ It’s my turn, now. I get to do the talking, and you get to sit there like a stump and you get to listen.”

“Was that—”          “Was that really necessary?”

“Are you _kidding_ me? All this, and you still can’t take a joke? Cutter's going to skin you alive.”          “Cutter's going to skin Jacobi alive.”

“No, he won't. His service has been exemplary—”

“He's been a dead man since you walked into that bar and bought him a drink.”          “Yeah. I,”          “I knew about that, too.”

“Mr. Jacobi knew what he was signing up for.”

“Did he _really,_ because I don’t remember discussing _any_ of this in our briefings—”

“I never pretended there wasn’t an element of risk to our _jobs,_ Dr. Max—”

_“We’ll be back before summer, Mr. Jacobi. This is just another mission, Mr. Jacobi. We’ll all get home just fine, Mr. Jacobi._ Don’t lie to me. I was _there,_ and you made promises that _you couldn’t keep.”_            “You fucked up. Admit it.”

“I know that I miscalcu—”

“No. You fucked up. You weren’t good to do it. You fucked up and I want to hear you say it.”

“—”

“Didn’t catch that.”

 

 

“How could you let this _happen to him?_ It was our job to keep him safe!”

 

“No, Alana.”          “It wasn’t.”

 

“The _hell_ it wasn’t—”

“You didn’t do your job and you died. Jacobi didn’t do his job and he let you die.”

_“You_ told him—”

_“I_ told him to proceed to Contingency Echo. _I_ told him to secure the room in engineering, not to take a gamble on your life. _I—”_

“Did your job?”

“Yes.”          “Not well enough.”  

 

“Um, do you—”          “Do you remember Finland?  With those crappy sweaters and that stupid goat that chased him halfway across town?”

“I remember that you tried to wear your socks into the sauna instead of going barefoot again.”

“Look, we’re not going to talk about the feet thing.”

“We’re not going to talk about much of anything anymore.”

“Right.”          “But that, ah, that was nice. I miss that.”          “Or, I guess, _you_ miss that, right?”

 

“I guess so.”

“I think that’s when I started to trust you, you know? Or, that's when you started to think that I was starting to trust you? Huh. This is confusing.”

 

 

“No one said being dead would be this hard.”

"What made you think it would be easy?"          “‘But the wicked are like the tossing sea, which cannot rest and whose waves cast up mire and mud. There is no peace for the wicked.’”

“Haven’t heard that one in a long time. Dinner table classic in the Maxwell house.”

“I thought you might appreciate it.”

“Makes me feel right at home.”                  “Jacobi makes it out of this alive. You make that happen.”

“I can’t guarantee his—"

"Daniel Jacobi _makes it home."_

 

 

 

 

“Daniel Jacobi makes it home.”

“Oh _my,_ Warren—who said anything about anyone making it home?”

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever despise something you've written so deeply that you post it just so you can purge it from your very soul? no? is that just me?
> 
> and clearly pastor maxwell liked an ice-cold retelling of isaiah 57:20-21 with his meatloaf and mashed potatoes


End file.
